Not Your Ordinary Sonny and Chad
by SDKLSDGH
Summary: What if Sonny wasn't from Wisconsin or on So Random! But was on Mackenzie Falls as Mackenzie who's a girl she is also conceited. Also Chad is the one from Wisconsin On So Random! *gasp* and he ISN'T conceited! *pigs just flew* BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Trailer

**HEY!!!!! I'm so excited I got two things I love!!!! A laptop and a new idea for a story!!!!! so here's the trailer! I don't own SWAC!**

(Narration)

What if I tell you this is a story where Sonny wasn't from Wisconsin or on So Random! But she was born and raised in Hollywood and stars in Mackenzie Falls as Mackenzie, (A.N. Don't worry Mackenzie a girl!) also (unfortunately) she's pretty conceited.

And Chad ISN'T from Hollywood, but he is the one that is from Wisconsin! *gasp* and ISN'T conceited *pigs just flew*

Well here's a sneak peek!

(End of Narration)

"I'm finally here!"

"Oh my gosh your Sonny Allison Munroe,"

"And your drooling, but that is understandable I am Sonny Allison Munroe,"

"Chad, stay away from Sonny Allison Munure, she's bad news,"

"I've never met a girl as stuck up and rude as you!"

"I'm sorry I came across that way I'll try to be nicer,"

"That's what she doe's she turns on the Sonny Sweetness and sucks you back in,"

**Alright I'm going to post the first chapter later tonight I hope you like the trailer even though it was short!**


	2. Sonny Allison Manure

**I'm even more excited that I posted the trailer a few hours ago and I already got great reesponses. Thank you for every single review I've earned so far. I've had 14 e-mails just for this story. Speakin' of the story I'm sure you'd like to read it now**

_CPOV_

Wow! I just got a call from the producer of So Random! and he want's me to join the cast!!!! So Random! is my favorite show, it's hilarious!

"Chad, honey, you better come down stairs for breakfast, also we need to talk about when your leaving to go to California!" mom yelled from down stairs.

Well I like to tell you a little bit about myself, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper (Yes I know using my full name can be sort of conceited of me but how attractive does Chad Cooper sound?) Anyways, I'm 16 years old and was born in a small town in Wisconsin on a farm next to nowhere. But I love it here, especially Sandman, my horse, he has sandy colored fur therefore I named him Sandman.

Enough about that, I have to get downstairs. I raced down the stairs to the kitchen where my father, mother, and sister were already chowing down.

"There you are, okay let's start talking..."

(A.N. I don't feel like typing the boring stuff unless necessary, I know ya'll don't want to read so let's get to the fun stuff)

_Still CPOV *at the studio*_

"I'm finally here!" I said excitedly. I'm so glad I'm a licensed driver so I don't have to have my mother drive me to work. Boy, would that be embarrassing!

"You must be Chad! I'm so glad you decided to come," I turn around to hear some man say to me. "I'm Marshall Pike we talked on the phone," Oh, phew I was a little scared there.

"Oh, hello, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, as you said."

"Good, good, well let's go take a tour of the studio," I followed with a wide grin on my face, hey don't judge me I'm excited.

After we toured all of the studio we finally made it to, what I can only tell to be my.. "Here's your very own dressing room!" (A.N. It would be wierd if he shared one with Tawni or Zora, and Nico and Grady share their dressing room with each other)

"Thanks for the tour Marshall. May I go see the cast of So Random! now," I asked filling up with energy with each word I've said.

"Okay, their in the commisary. Do you remember where it is?" he asked, I nodded and rushed to the commisary.

But while I was rushing I ran into something... or _someone_. While I was on the ground i heard the someone say,

"Hey watch where your going kid!" When I look up I see.... It can't be... "Your Sonny Allison Munroe!"

"And your drooling, but that is understandable I am Sonny Allison Munroe," I couldn't speak.

"Hello? Are you alive I know I'm gorgeous but your creeping me out," She said.

"Um..gi goo to tu gan," I fumbled out.

"Well you wasted enough of my time, see ya," she left me standing there dazed. After a few minutes I got to the cafeteria to find that the cast was sitting at a table so I walked over and said, "Hey, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I'm..." but I was cut off by Tawni,

"Your the new guy? Your pretty cute."

"Thanks, you too"

"Your not really conceited are you?" Grady asked.

" No, why?"

"Because all the people we know who uses their gull name is conceited," Nico answered.

"And that would be?"

"Sonny Allison Munroe," Zora said through gritted teeth.

"Really, cause I just bumped into her and she seems nice,"

"Chad, stay away from Sonny Allison Manure, she's bad news," Tawni said, seriously.

"Really Tawni, really," I remarked (A.N. he has to have his line)

"Yes, really," she replied. After that we dropped the subject and ate lunch. We all finished lunch and went to our dressing rooms, well I didn't make it to mine because I ran into someone again. I knew who it was, It was Sonny, I hope I don't make a fool of myself.

"Are you going to run into me all day!" she snapped. I didn't know she was so rude.

"I'm sorry,"

"Oh, so you can talk now," she replied.

"Yes, I'm Chad am I'm new at So Random!.." she cut me off.

"Ugh... I can't talk to you your a Random from Chuckle City,"

"It's So Random!!!"

"I don't care, if it has nothing to do with Mackenzie Falls I don't care, besides our show is better then yours," she snarked.

I replied, starting to get angry, "No it's not their both equally the same except our show doesn't make people cry,"

she replied icilly, "At least people watch our show, plus we ACTUALLY act!" she yelled.

"I've never met a girl as stuck up and rude as you!" then she calmed down and said,

" I'm sorry I came across that way I'll try to be nicer," _Is this chick bipolar or something 'cause this is down right weird!_

_"_I'm sorry I snapped at you I just lost control of my temper," _maybe she's serious, I guess I forgive her._

_"_It's ok, talk to you later I've got to go," I rush off to the prop house where everyone is waiting.

"Where have you been, today is our annual movie day and we were waiting for you," Nico said.

"I ran to Sonny," I said coolly. They all gasp. "What's wrong guys, I mean we did have an arguement but she apologized,"

"That's what she does she turns on the Sonny Sweetness and sucks you back in," Tawni said.

"She sounded pretty sincere," I said.

"That's how it starts but as you get to know her she'll throw you out like last month Chanel sunglasses," Tawni badgered.

"Whatever, let's just watch the movie,"

"I'll get the popcorn!" Grady shouted.


	3. Opposites

**Oh my, I've had so many responses to this story I get all teary-eyed. So I thought I'd update.**

_SPOV_

_Who does this Chad guy think he is? I mean he is a tad cute... _WAIT! Sonny you can't think about a Random that way it's against everything you believe in!

I was interrupted out of my thoughts when my costar Paul, **(A.N. I couldn't have Portlyn as the love interest that would be awkward) **said,"Sonny, our scene is about to start. Be ready in 5." How dare he! Sonny Allison Munroe is always ready, hmph!

I headed to the stage to start filming but my mind was elsewhere, why does this boy get to me? This never happens over any boy I've met.

"Sonny, your acting is a little off today are feeling okay?" The director asked cautiously.

"WHAT! My acting is always 110% perfect! How dare you say my acting is off! You better be glad I'm in a good mood or I would fire you," she barked.

"Look, Ms. Munroe maybe you should take the rest of the day off we could always film your scene tomorrow," translation: "Leave so we could get some work done around here!"

"Whatever,"

I was wandering around when my feet started to take me to stage 3, they have a mind of their own 'cause why would I want to go visit Chuckle City? So I arrive at stage 3 and I hear laughter radiating from the prophouse. (yes, I know the name of this place) I head toward it and barge in, why would I, Sonnuy Allison Munroe, need to knock? Preposterous!

"What are you doing here?!?" snarked the Barbie Impersonator. I don't remember names unless their important, so I only know mine and my castmates names. But most importantly I remember my name.

"I may go where I so desire," I replied.

"Why do you desire to visit us? You hate us," hat guy said.

"That may be true, but, I was so bored that I thought that even Chuckle City can cheer me up. Trust me, you were my last resort," _Lies._

Crazy hair girl spoke up,"Who said we would allow you to enter this studio, we could contact security at anytime,"

"Like security would really kick me out. I mean come on I'm me," I had a point there.

"When did she get here?" the fat one blurted out. Is something wrong with him? I've been here 5 minutes and he just noticed me. (A.N. I'm sorry Grady, your not fat that's just how Sonny describes you)

"What do want us to do to cheer you up Little Miss Drama Pants?" Chad said. I only remember his name because it's easy to remember. (A.N. yeah right) And wait, LITTLE MISS DRAMA PANTS!!!! Obsurd!

"How immature! You are so childish that you reduce to using names to insult people!" I scream at him.

"You call me immature! What about you?" He said back.

I had no reply, for once I was speechless, no one has ever said anything like that before, at least no to me. I finall regained composure,

"For the sake of the both of us I'm going to let that one go, as soon as you apoloqize," he looked confused, I don't know why, it's quite simple to apolqize... my thoughts were cut off for the second time today,

"I'm sorry I told you the TRUTH!" He yelled, I realized he was right and for half a second I let my guard down then I built it right back up and started,

"I am not that dramatic," right then do I realize we were alone and standing so close to each other.

"Oh right, and I'm a international spy, use your brain," he said sarcastically, how I loathe sarcasm.

"Oh shutup!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?!?"

"Oh we're SO good,"

That's when I stormed out of there and made my way to my car to drive home. For some reason his words really upset me.

_CPOV_

I hope I wasn't too am I talking about?!?!?! She's the one who said I needed to apologize. Although when we were having our "Fine," "Good," war I couldn't help but notice the way her nose scrunches up whens she frustrated *sighs* Woah! I better get ahold of myself This Ms, Drama I'm thinking about. I headed to my car to go home for the night.

"So honey how was your first day,"

I plastered on a smile, "It was wonderful! Everyone is so nice!" LIES!

Well, I tell her what really goes on when she can take it. Which means I probably won't tell her. The only person I can talk to about these situations is my liitle sister, even then it's a little awkward. She's 12 years old for goodness sakes. But talking to her does make me feel better. I'll talk to her tomorrow, hopefully tomorrow won't be as bad as today was.

_The Next Day_

Well since I can't talk to my sister this morning I'll talk to her tonight. Now I'm off to work, today will be very interesting I can tell you that.

_TPOV_

I hope Chad gets here soon because I need to talk to him about Ms. Snooty. I hope he isn't falling for her, because she will rollover him in a heart beat. I know they _look_ like their fighting but it's because the love each other. Their complete opposites they were made for each other.

"Hey Tawni," here he is now,

"Good morning Chad, can we talk in private for a moment?" I aske sweetly, he has no idea what's coming.

"Sure,"

_In Tawni's dressing room_

"Chad what was that yesterday,"

"What was what?" don't play dumb with me boy.

"You know what I'm talking about! You and Sonny fighting! I was secretly watch you two,"

"You were spying on us, that's low,"

"Stop stalling, what happened?"

he sighed, ha a sign of defeat, I won! "She said I needed to apologize for what I said about calling her dramatice. Even though it was TRUE!"

"That's stupid to fight over,"

"No it isn't! I will not apologize for the truth!"

"I think you fight with her because you love her!"

"What!?! That's insanely crazy!"

"Maybe, but it's true. And I think it's just os cute!"

"What's cute?"

* * *

**Not one of my favorites to write. But I did get their signature fight in there so..... yeah. Hope you liked it **


	4. Giant Attitude All Over Your Face

**Hey I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews so far. Also a lot of have favorited and subscribed and such because of this story, I didn't know it was so popular! I just previewed all of the previous chapters and noticed a bunch of mistakes, I'll try to do better from now on! Enjoy 8)**

* * *

_What's cute?_

_TPOV_

I whipped my head around to see Nico standing there. We can't tell him about this, knowing him he'd blurt it out during the most inapproriate of times. So I had to cover it up,

"Oh we were just talking about my... NEW SHOES!! Yeah, my new shoes,"

"Oh, yeah they a'ight," Ok, I know I was just covering up but these really are new shoes and they are way more than just "a'ight" But because I'm too tired to yell at him I'll let it slide.

"Anyway... rehearseal starts in 2 so... yeah," after he left I let the whole Channy situation drop. Do you like the word "Channy" I made it up myself it stands for Chad and Sonny. I'm so proud of myself! I headed to rehearsal with Chad trailing behind.

_SPOV_

As I headed to the studio I couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde boy with blue eyes. I kept telling myself stop thinking about him! You have to be able to shoot today. When I arrived at the studio I finally finished giving myself a pep talk. I head to the set and shoot my scene and I was able to make it through good enough to where they could use it in this week's episode.

"Hey Sonny," Gaines (another co-star) said, he is like my best guy friend on set, because every other guy is head over heels for me, but he isn't like that. That's why he's my friend.

"Hey Gaines, what's up," I asked.

"I heard about you and that Random dude, you two seem cute together," I just called him a friend and he has to ruin it by mentioning _**him.**_

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing dumb. I mean acting dumb because I do not play I _act_, and I'm the best damn actress out there.

"Stop acting dumb, you know very well what I'm talking about," damn, he knows me too well.

"Fine, but drop the subject, you we don't talk about citizens in Chuckle City at 'The Falls'." I retorted.

"Alright, alright I'll drop it, You still on for the movies next week," I nodded, "Cool," then he walked away to stage. Well since my next scene isn't until after lunch I'll go eat some steak at the commissary. (what she won't admit to herself is that she's hoping that _**he'll**_ be there) As she was walking to the cafeteria she saw Jerry? Geoff? Jude? it really didn't matter he isn't that important anyway.

"Good day Ms. Munroe, I have a letter for you," he was so nervous he was sweating like a sauna. After I retrieved the letter he hurried off, yet another guy who has fallin' for me.

I arrived at the commissary and noticed that Chad wasn't there, neither were any of the other Randoms. I will not admit that, that made me a little sad but, I won't let it show because I am an _actress. _I went towards the lunch lady and asked her what I wanted for lunch, I chose steak, Medium Rare. I turned around and I smirked because I saw him. _Ha! now I pick a fight with him!_

"Hey Random, come here to stare at my gorgeousness," _Great way to get him to fight with you!_ He glared at me and said,

"Well, I think your a little off with the gorgeousness part, yout have something on your face,"

"No way!" I pulled a mirror out, I have to have a mirror with me where ever I go because I have to look at how hot I am, I glanced at my face and saw that it was absolutely, positively FLAWLESS. "There is nothing on my face!"

"Yes there is, you have a Giant Additude all over it," he said coolly. _Jerk!_

"I do not have an additude problem!" I yelled, noticing people are starting to stare, great. (note the sarcasm, I know I said I loathe sarcasm but, I meant I hate OTHER people's sarcasm I'm perfectly fine with my sarcasm)

"If you don't have an additude I can't wait to see what an additude actually is," he said. I couldn't think of a comeback so with my perfect mind I come up with the perfect excuse to leave.

"Well, I've waisted enough of my time gracing you with my presence and all but I have much more important thinks to do," then I flounced away, secretly smirking to myself.

_CPOV_

_Urggh.... she is the only person who gets under my skin!!!! Well, at least she gone so I can calm down. Oh no, here comes Tawni!_

"H-h-hey, Taw-Tawni, Wha-what's up?" I laugh nervously.

"You don't have to act nervous sweety, I saw the fight," she laughed, "By the way nice one with the whole Giant Additude thing. That was hilarious!" _Phew! I thought we were going to have another chick-like talk. I don't like those, because I'm not a chick!_

"What fight?" It was Nico again, what is with him today and hearing our conversations, I was about to tell him an excuse when Tawni cut me off, "Him and Zora were fighting over what sketch to do," Nico nodded understandingly and rushed to the frozen yogurt machine. That boy is obsessed with Fro-yo!

"Alright well, I'm done here so I'm going to the set," I stated while walking away. Tawni screamed after me. "Uh-huh, yeah are you sure your going to YOUR set!" She teased me.

"Oh ha ha, shut up Tawni!" then I hurried off so I didn't here her reply, man I need to process all of this.

* * *

**Okay, there you go. I recently went to see the musical WICKED and it was.. well... wicked. I loved it! Also if it's to short to your liking I'm sorry I' just a little down because my grandpa passed this morning so I'm a little sad. And I'm not looking for sympathy I'm just giving the reason to why it might ne short! Have a good weekend!!!! 8)**


	5. I Do My Best Thinking While Sleeping

**Hi, it's me but you knew that. Because you just knew okay! I DON'T OWN SWAC just in case if you were wondering.**

**Notes: I haven't updated in a while because I have a science project and all I have left is the display board so... yeah.**

**Just want to say thanks for all new and old reviews just incase you haven't heard that yet.**

**Saying of the Day:**

**"So I found out I have some cute 3rd cousins. Doesn't it make you feel good that not all your family is ugly?" **

**Hey it's just the Saying of the Day I didn't say it would make sense. On with the story.**

* * *

_CPOV_

I made it to my dressing room in record time, at least I might've. Alright I'm going to take nap, that's how I process things I sleep them away.

_after nap_

Okay so I officially had the wierdest dream. So, a lion and a mouse fight constantly but their friends tell it's because they love each other. But how can that be their complete opposites? **(A.N. You thought it had something to do with him and Sonny well you were wrong or maybe not.......)**

So I processed all my thoughts and I feel better now, plus I'm less sleepy BONUS! I looked at the clock it read 6: 35. Wow, long nap, but more importantly I'm late for filming, CRAP! I ran to the set with my shirt and hair all disoriented.

"Wow that must have been some nap," Tawni whispered teasingly, will she please stop with the me and Sonny thing it gets really annoying!

"Tawni shut up! I WAS taking a nap!" I whined, how manly.

"Fine! Ooh, it's my sketch next!" she squealed, I'm in this one too I hope I do okay.

_SPOV_

Well I better start heading out to Gaines' car so we can go see the Last Song, it was my turn to choose the movie. Once to his car he whined,

"Do we have to go see that dumb movie it's for chicks!"

"Yes, because I read the book and I wanted to see if Miley Cyrus did ok, since they cast her instead of me, rookie mistake," I stated.

he sighed,"Fine, we'll go see your chick flick... why does my best friend have to be a girl?" he mumbled the last part under his breath even though he wanted me to hear it, I hit him, he winced, you know the usual routine. Boys just love to be hit.

We arrived at the movies shortly purchased our tickets and walked inside that's when I saw HIM. Great, he just had to come to the movies when I go. Well of course he did I impossible to resist.

_CPOV_

"Tawni, do I have to go watch this chick movie with you?" I whined again, why am I whining? Boys don't whine, I mean men don't whine.

"Because we are setting a new tradition since me and you are basically best friends we are going to go to the movies together," she answered, I knew we were friends but when did we become best friends? Oh well, being best friends with her is fine with me.

"What are you doing here? Coming to stare at my loveliness?" Oh no, it's the voice I dread yet yearn to hear all day. SONNY

"Actually I came here to enjoy a movie with my friend Tawni. We're going to see the Last Song, even though I really don't want to," I said. Then some dude standing by her interjected, "I know right," Who is this guy? "I'm sorry, and you are?" I asked nicely, unlike Manure over there. "Oh me, I'm Gaines I'm Sonny's best friend," he said knowingly.

"Well then hello Gaines," I said, "We must go watch our movie now," I drag Tawni to the right theater with the other two coming soon after. In the theater Tawni wanted to sit in the middle row so that's where we sat, my mom says always agree with the lady even if she's not your date. I assumed that rule didn't apply to Sonny since she isn't human. Speaking if the non-human, she and her friend chose to sit in the row behind us. Coincidence perhaps? I think not.

During the movie Sonny kept throwing popcorn at me, and she calls me immature. Everytime after she'd throw a few kernels Gaines would tell her to stop but he eventually gave up since she refused to stop. I didn't yell at her for it I just kept quiet so I didn't get thrown out of the theater.

_At the end of the movie_

After getting out of the theater and into the parking lot I noticed the Falls pair walking towards where parked. I realized they parked on the same row. I had a plan and I was about to put it in action. It had something to do with my half filled cup of soda.

"Hey Ms. Manure," I yelled, because she was halfway across the parking lot. She turned around, glared, an said, "What do you want Random?"

"Come here," I was saying as I started walking to her halfway. She trudged over and I continued. "So I thought I'd pay you back for the popcorn you threw at me," before she could respond I poured the rest of my soda on her head.

"AHHHHH!!! What the hell was that for!" I didn't answer, I just walked back to the car and before I got in I said, "Have a nice night," and left like nothing happened. But then Tawni was all over me.

"You so love Sonny I know it. Because I heard that when a guy picks on a girl the guy likes the girl. Well you do way more then pick on her you pull pranks on her so you must lover her! Yes, yes, you love Sonny Allison Munroe! May the world know that Chad Dylan Cooper loves Sonny Allison Munroe!!! Huh, isn't that funny one three named jerk and one three named nice person love each other," she then took a ragged breath because she said all of way to fast. But I still heard every word.

"I do not like much less love Sonny Allison Munroe! I wish you'd get that in your head!"

"Didn't your mom ever tell you the lady is always right? And you do love Sonny I wish you get all of that in your head! And please, please stop being in denial about your love for Sonny it's getting really annoying,"

This girl is so stubborn she just has to be right about everything! Ugh, women.

_TPOV_

Ugh, men. They never listen to the truth but yet we women still love them anyway. Oh well, I'll just have to try harder to get him to see that he is meant for Sonny. Even though the other members won't be to happy they'll get over it.

_CPOV_

When I got home I realized I don't need to talk to my sister about my problems. I think I can handle them on my own.

"Hey Chi-Chi, why are you home so late," speaking of my sister here she is now, Chi-Chi is what she called me when she tried to say my name but couldn't pronounce it so she just gave it to me as a nick name.

"I was at the movies with Tawni," she nodded, I started walking toward my bedroom. "So you like Sonny Allison Munroe?" I whip my head around and gape at her. "First: How did you know I work with her and Second: How did you know we work at the same studio. Lastly: No! I don't like her! I wish people would stop insisting that I do!" I grunted.

"First and second: I know things, lastly, stop being in denial!" (the truth is his sister thinks Tawni is the best actress so she took her brother's phone and called Tawni and somehow they made a plan to get her brother and Sonny together)

"Just go play with your toys or something!" and I went to my room in a frustrated, mad mood. I was in my room not 3 seconds and my mother walks in.

"I have great news! Your father got a promotion, and it's a really big one I might add, so we can move to one of those mansion filled communtities! Doesn't that sound just darling!" She looked so excited, and I was pretty excited myself I mean come on it's a mansion! I've never lived let alone walked in a mansion. This will be awesome.

_SPOV_

I can't believe that jerk poured his soda on me!!! _beep beep beep_ that was the intercom, it was dad, "Honey it's code Mom," That's what me and my dad say when my mom drives away the neighbors. Great, my neighbors are moving because my mom argued with them just enough she drove them away. She always argued with all the neighbors because she hated them all. But my mom hated almost everybody. Then I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Who is disturbing Sonny Allison Munroe's thinking!!!!!

Then my twin sister walked in, we're faternal twins so we look nothing alike. "Hello Sonny, how was your day,"

"It was fine except I ran into that boy again," she nodded understandingly, (she is only nice to her family and certain others) I tell my sister everything.

"Ooh!! Details!," we also like to gossip.

"Well me and Gaines were at the movies like usual except when we walked in Chad and Blondie were at the concessions stand. Plus we were going to see the same movie so I had to see him there too! But it was all ok because we sat behind them and I was able to throw popcorn at him! Although, Gaines kept reprimanding me about it, I don't know why we don't like the Randoms. Most importantly, when I was in the parking lot he tricked me and poured the rest of his drink on my head!!!!!!! I can't believe he did that!! Does he know who I am!?!?!" That was mouthful

"Well of course he knows who you are you practically yell your name every 5 seconds," she teased.

"I, Sonny Allison Munroe does not say her name every 5 seconds!!"

"There you go," she pointed out. "anyway dinner is ready so get off your butt and come downstairs," she said while walking out of my room.

I'm just going to skip dinner and go to sleep I do my best thinking when I'n asleep, weird huh? Well, I have a big day tomorrow so I better get some sleep.

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it. I had to update this story because someone threatened to send monkeys after me. AHH! They don't scare me I think monkeys are cute. Please Review! 8) (8**


	6. Your a Boxer Guy Your Thinking It's Sexy

**Ok this story is doing good, I already know this story is going to be longer then my other stories so I hope you stay interested!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC! But I wish i did, but doesn't everybody think that?**

**Saying of the Day**

**"I was at Texas Roadhouse and I saw a sign above the bathroom saying 'Cattle Crossing' so I thought hey that must be for me."**

**La de da let's get with the story shall we!**

_SPOV_

_Beep! Beep! BEEP! _Crap! I hit the snooze and looked at the clock, 4:30!!!!!! Who... Summer!!! **(A.N. Yeah, I noticed I didn't give Sonny's sister a name so there you go) **I hate when Summer messes with my things! Yeah our mom had a thing for nature back then, so that should explain the names. I rushed to Summer's room which was on the other side of the mansion.

"Summer Michelle Munroe! I told never to mess with my stuff!" I yelled, barging into her room. I must have frightened her because she fell off her bed then she mumbled an ow. Good! She should have fell she disturbed my beauty sleep!

"So it's not bad enough you say your 3 names, but you have to say mine too?" She joked. Ugh, she is so annoying sometimes! But I love her!

"Summer why did you set it to 4:30!" I screamed.

"Because I haven't picked on you in a while so I decided to do that," she answered nonchalantly.

"You picked on me yesterday!" man this girls is of her bubble.

"Exactly, that's way to long ago for me," she stated, she just has to tease me everyday of my life. Joy.

"Sonny just get over it and go back to bed. That's all you had to do you didn't have to pay me a visit just 'cause I messed with you. I do it all the time and you rarely yell at me for it. Why did you this time?" she was right I usually just suck it up and take it. I must be really stressed with all of this Chad stuff.

"I'm just really stressed that's all," I said tiredly.

"It's because of that boy huh?" she asked, although I'm pretty sure she knew the answer.

I sighed, "Yes. I'm going back to sleep. Good night or good morning Summer," and with that I left.

_CPOV_

I felt a lingering presence hovering above me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and opened them to see that is was Bekka **(A.N. I also realized I didn't name his sister) **what the hell was she doing staring at me?

"Why are you staring at me Bekka?" I asked tiredly and slightly annoyed. "You know I'm strange, and I do it to bug you, did it work?" I nodded. "Then I'm doing my job as a little sister,"she exclaimed. After that she left and probably went downstairs for breakfast. I got downstairs and my mom was cooking my favorite breakfast. Eggs, biscuits, pancakes, bacan, and her special french toast.

"Good morning sleepy head you hungry?" she set a plate of food down at the table. I sat down said my prayers and dug in.

"Slow down pig, save some for the rest of us," my sister teased.

"Hey sport, how was your first week as an actor?" dad asked, clearly interested.

"It was fine, made a lot of friends and I went to the movies with one of them yesterday," I said. "Well that sounds good. I have good/bad news, We have to start packing this weekend because somebody already wants this house and wants us out by Wednesday," he said. We all just stared at him.

My mom started,"Unbeleivable!" "I know with today's economy you'd think that we wouldn't sell the house for months. But it's all ok we already found a house anyway," he stated in amazement, while I was just sitting there in awe, that's alot of packing in so little time. "No, no that's not what's unbeleivable, what's unbelievable is that we have alot of packing and so little time to pack!" she huffed, didn't I just say that? Well, at least I know I'm related to my family.

_a few hours later_

Man I am exhausted! We've been packing non-stop and we just unpacked all this stuff when we moved to this house! So we have to repack and unpack at another house! Do you now how much junk is in one house!?!? ALOT!

"Come on Chad dinnertime!" my mom yelled, finally we get a break!

_Monday_

Hallelujah!!! I never thought I'd say this but, I'm so glad I'm going to work, so I don't have to pack. But the good thing is we're halfway done. I ate breakfast kissed mom on the cheek and rushed out the door before mom asked me to quickly pack something before I go.

I arrived at work to be greeted by Tawni, "Hey, happy Meatball Monday!" she said gleefully. "Hey, guess what?" she looked at me and waited for me to tell her. "Well my dad got a promotion so we have to move. Well, someone already bought our house and they want us out of the house by Wednesday. Oh, and we're moving into a mansion!" I said excitedly.

She looked happy for me, "Congratulations! Now which area of mansions are you at we might be neighbors." "Stonepark," she then laughed and said, "We will be in the same community!" she seemed like she was not telling me something, I'll have to find out soon or I might crack, I'n ver nosy.

_TPOV_

Haha! He will be so surprised when he sees that he will also be living in the same area by Sonny! This will definately come to my advantage at getting them together!

"Alright well let's get to makin' sketches," I sighed cheerfully, as I headed to the set. "Hey if you want me, Nico, Zora, and Grady will be glad to help." so I can get him to move faster so I can get my job done.

"Thanks that would really help because we have a lot to pack," he said in relief, I guess he doesn't like packing.

"Ok, then. So about that sketch of yours you were talking about yesterday..."

_At the Cooper house packing with the Randoms CPOV_

"And this is a picture of him when he wanted to be superman and all he wore was a diaper and cape," I inwardly groaned, mom always does this, "Mom we have to pack not tell my life story," "Ok, ok then you and your friends go pack up stuff in your room.

We all headed to my room and I told them where to start, "Ok, Zora, you can get the stuff in my closet, Nico and Grady the bathroom and Tawni those drawers," I pointed in the direction of them and she went, and they all started packing. Suddenly Tawni burst out laughing, "So C-c-ha-d-d yo-o-our a Box-e-e-r G-guy!" she said laughing, CRAP! she found my underwear drawer at least I don't wear tighty whities.

"Shutup, because in your head your thinking: Ooh he's a boxer guy! That is so sexy!" I said dreamily, everyone laughed, except Tawni who glared at me


	7. Your My Neighbor! What the Crap!

**Hey guy it's been a while hasn't it well I'll try to make this one extra long then. Also just thought I'd throw this out there I'm obsessed with the Reproduction for Grease 2 it's hilarious.**

**Also I'm next week so the I won't have internet for a while so please just hang on.**

**Saying of the Day**

**"I'm not stupid I knew what I was doing ya'll are the stupid ones. Mom said she couldn't see her leg bleeding so I took a picture and showed her. Makes perfect sense."**

**On with the story**

* * *

_CPOV_

"Thanks guys, we work fast we finished packing my room," Phew! That was exhausting, I'm glad it's over. Then I heard light footsteps,

"Hey Chi-Chi aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked, I don't know why she already knows them. "Bekka you already know who they are why would I need to introduce them to you?" "I don't know. stupid question, Tawni can I talk to you,"

"Sure," Then they went in the hallway, what is with those two?

_TPOV_

"Ok, so you said Sonny's neighbors just moved out and that means that, that house is the only house for sale in the community," I nodded, "Yep, this is going to be way easier then we thought," Ha! This is going to be so fun especially since they have to be in the house by tomorrow! **(A.N. Let's just say tomorrow is the Wednesday they have to be there so we can get to the good parts.)**

"Great! Just making sure, and don't forget to tell me what happens at work so I can bug him about it." I nodded and we went our seperate ways. I walk back into the room and say, "Come on let's get this stuff into the moving truck so we can get going!" They all sighed in agreement and started getting boxes and heading to the moving truck and soon enough everything was ready for tomorrow when they have to go to the new house.

_SPOV_

I just got news that our new neighbors should be here tomorrow and my dad is making me, my mother, and my sister bake a cake for them. Ugh, I really don't want to but he's daddy (and he threatened to take away my mirrors, and we can't have that now can we)

"Sonny pass me the eggs so I can mix them in the batter!" Summer squealed excitedly, unlike my mother and I Summer is completely excited about the neighbors, and baking a can we be related? "Here, let's just bake this thing and get it over with," I sighed in annoyance, our mom ditched after 2 minutes so basically it's just us cooking, well, her cooking.

"Awww, come on, this is going to be fun, I hear they have a cute boy in the family," this got my attention, I've been waiting for another boy to date, it's almost been 2 days since I've dated anyone. My last relationship was great he didn't mention me and never bothered me and I never bothered him or mentioned him either. We were practically in love but I had to cut him lose he was to clingy.

"Alright, I have to go to the bathroom can you mix the rest of it for me?" I nodded although I didn't want to do it. She rushed to the powder room and I picked up the thinga-ma-bob and I realized I have no idea how to use it. "Okay, thingy start mixing." I dropped it in the batter and it didn't move, then I noticed a power button so I turned it on and batter splashed me in the face, clothes, and HAIR.

"Are you okay?!?" My sister ran in, stifling a fit of giggles.** (A.N. Sonny's sister is Selena Gomez but of course her name is Summer Munroe) **"Do I look ok to you?!?!" I said furiously. "Yeah, you look totally fine. Infact drop-dead gorgeous." She said with a lot of sarcasm. "UGH! I'm going to take a 2 hour bath, eat, and go to bed you just finish the cake yourself! Since you are a giant rich girl that think she can just say a sarcastic remark and expect me to take it! Well that's not how it works you frickin brat," **(A.N. As you can see she doesn;t take sarcasm well. Except she seems calmer when Chad throws remarks at her hmmmm...)**

"FINE! You just go take your 'bath' when you are actually sexting your boyfriend CHAD!" she shot back, although I didn't show it that comment really hurt my feelings. I turned on my heel and left that horrible kitchen.

_The Next Day SPOV_

_T_same way) because my sister has never yelled at me either and we promised never to, but we broke that promise. I look at my bedside table and saw a note... from Summer she always writes notes when she can't tell you in person what she want's to say.

Dear Sonny.

I'm sorry for yelling at you. My comment was rude and I didn't mean it at all, so please accept my apology. Also I'd like to say that the way you yelled at me is what evoked the comment you just made me so sad and angry. Also what you said kinda of hurt me now I'm not implyin you that you should apologize that would be rude. But it would be greatly appreciated. Lastly, I'm sorry for breaking our promise. 

Summer 80)

Oh my gosh I should really apologize, I got an idea I'll write her a note.

_CPOV_

Today's the day, we move away! Hey that rhymed. I'm gonna live in a mansion! It's a really big expansion! Haha there I go again.

"Come on Chi-Chi we're about to drive to the new house!" Bekka yelled excitedly. I rushed downstairs and saw all of my castmates there, "Hey guys, what are you doing here!" "We're here to help you move into the new house. DUH!" Zora stated. "Also me and Grady want to see the bigness of your fridge so we know hos much we'll be able to eat," Nico said seriously, while Grady nodded vigorously, those two are bottomless pits.

"Plus, it's like I get a free ride home!" Tawni said, but there was to much excitement in her voice that there had to be something else she was talking about.

_*in the car*_

"Alright so we have a pretty long drive so everyone has everything they need?" my father said. "Matt their not little kids their teens," my mom scolded him, even though she treats me like that too. "Kristin I was just making sure we won't have to make pitstops," he stated.

"Okay, let's go we have to get there one day," I joked. Then we were off, and the car ride began.

"Sooo, Chad are you excited to meet your new neighbors?" Tawni asked smiling. "Yeah, I always like meeting new people," I answered. "Oh, trust me you'll love them and once you meet it's like you already met them," she giggled silently exchanged glance with my little sis. I better find what that's all about soon or I might crack.

"Dude once you get everything unpacked we should have So Random! movie night at your house!" Grady exclaimed. "That's a great idea!" my mom agreed. "By the way why haven't you been at work this week?" my father asked. "Oh, Mr. Condor's mother is in the hospital so he gave the whole studio a week off," Zora answered.

"Well then, we should send a get well card later," my mother replied. "Look! We're almost there!" Bekka said. After another 10 minutes we finally reached our destination.

We went in the house and started to bring boxes in and before we knew it everyone had to leave and go back to their houses. "See you later dude, be breezy," said Nico lamely, but that's how he is.

"By man, next time I'm gonna bring a gift for because you moved," knowing Grady he means cheese. "See you another time, by the way nice ventilation system it has great space for me to fit," she's so strange. "Alright well I'm coming tomorrow of course. Cause your gonna need me," she mumbled, he didn't hear her but Bekka did and she laughed.

_*a few minutes before the dinner* SPOV_

So I wrote my sister the letter and she accepted my apology and we're like this, (my fingers are crossed) here's what it said:

Dear Summer,

Your right what I said was very rude and was uncalled for and what you said hurt me too. Also I'm sorry I broke the promise, we both did and we'll never do it again. So from now on let's just talk it out and go back to how we used to be and gossip about everything in the world. That's sounds just right. I'm sorry that it's short but you know I don't like to write so... yeah. 

_Sonny 80)_

Anyway the neighbors should be here any minute, and I am wearing something sorta fancy since my parents want to impress them. It was a sleeveless yellow dress right above the knee with a band of silver glitter across the waist. **(A.N. picture of dress is in my profile at the bottom)**

After putting some light skin colroed make-up the doorbell rang and the next victims of my mom's wrath are in the trap. "Honey come on down to meet the new neighbors!" my dad yelled from downstairs.

I descended down the stairs and saw a person I thought I wouldn't see until next week. Chad looked the same way. "So where is the neighbors because I don't see them," I said. "Sonny these are the new neighbors sweetheart," my mother laughed. "Come on Sonny, can I see in the kitchen for a sec?" Summer asked. I followed her to the said room and she started, "Okay the boy is very hot!!!"

EWWW! "Summer that is gross, I work with him he is a pain in the butt!" that is just nasty. "Oh so that's the Chad kid. You didn't tell me he was cute." she said dumbly. "He isn't cute!" I yell. "Maybe not to you but I'm gonna get closer to him and ask him out. He is down right hot!" before I could respond HE walked in, "I was told to come and see if something was wrong, is everything okay?" my sister jumped at the chance and linked her arms through his and walked out sauing, "Everything's is fine! So tell me do you like it in California?"

I staggered in shortly after to see that everyone started eating without me, the nerve of some people!

"So Sonny how's Mackenzie Falls I here it's a really great show but I'm not one for drama, I'm more of a comedic person," apparently Chad's mom Kristin asked, she's actually pretty. How dare she not like drama! Everyone likes drama! That's where he gets it from. But I have to be nice master's orders. "It's fun, dramatic," I said being an angel, although Chad shot me a glare saying, 'I see right throung your facade you demon's spawn'. This is going to be a long night.

_CPOV *his part of the story where he realizes Sonny's his neighbor then back to normal time*_

I was at the door at the very house where my neighbors live anxious to see who they are. We rang the doorbell and a petite woman answered the door and she look really pretty for a old woman, but I'm not going to talk about the old part.

"Welcome, to the Munroe house!" Munroe sounds familiar. Then a girl who looked a litttle like Sonny came out and greeted us. Why am I thinking about Sonny!!!! "Hi I'm Summer it's nice to meet you," wow she even has a name about the ecosystem. My sister is just standing there too excited to speak.

Then the father yelled up the stairs and guess who came down SONNY!!! Oh crap, I though the Munroe thing was just a coincidence! That's what Tawni and Bekka were so ecstatic about the who our neighbor is, they knew it was her the whole time!

That's just wrong.

_*present time*_

Great we've been here for a few hours and our parents are already the best of friends, and there making plans to do something another time with the whole family. Great!

"Um, Sonny, can I speak with you for a moment?" she groaned silently then answered, "Sure thing. Why don't we go to my room?" I asked sweetly. We went off to my room and I start, "Why didn't you tell me you live here?!?!" I say in frustration. "I didn't think you were going to live by me!!!!! This is going to suck!"

* * *

**There you go over 2,000 words a BIG update. It's big for me at least. That should last until I get internet again at my new house. I hope I don't lose readers! That's why I did a BIG update. Alright have an awesome Channy day I know I will. haha 8)**


	8. That's What Best Friends Are For

**Sup peoples!!!!! I'm so excited I have internet again so I will celebrate with a new, long-awaited chapter! By the way I'd like to thank everybody for all the positive feedback it made my day!**

**Saying of the Day**

**"I'm a bowl balancing my check book,"**

**yeah, that is something my sister's friend said, interesting isn't it. We were playing charades. Now, back with the story! GO BOWLS!**

_SPOV_

Then I had a thought that would make his skin crawl "I know why you moved here."

"Why? Please your diagnosis to why you think I moved here. I can't wait to hear it," he huffed annoyed. "Well of course you can't wait to hear it, I mean come on, it's me." he rolled his eyes at my statement, and I wasn't even finished, the nerve, "Anyway, you moved right next to me so you can 'accidently' see me changing out of your window," haha take that Random.

"NO! The only way I would see that, and trust me I don't want to, you would have to leave YOUR window open. Are you trying to get me to see your birthday suit?" he shot back, man I didn't think about that.

I wanted this conversation over so I just walked out, "Oh? No witty comeback? You don't have one do you?" he questioned rubbing it in my face as we headed back. This guy is really mean to me.

Finally minutes after our conversation the Cooper family finally decided to leave. Hallelujah! Now lets hope I can get some sleep with buttface as a neighbor.

_CPOV_

I got home and raced up to my room, or at least tried to make it, I got lost along the way. Once I got there my sister was sitting on my bed waiting for me. How can she already know where everything is. Oh right she's Bekka, 'nuff said.

"FINALLY! I've been waiting for the longest time! Anyway, Tawni called she said that she was dragging you along with her to go to the mall with her after rehearsal," I inwardly whined, I hate shopping with girls, especially Tawni.

"Whatever. But, seriously that's why you came all the way to my room?" I asked. "No. So your planning on watching Sonny while she changes apparently, is this true?" I was appalled, eh, got over it, I mean this is my sister it's her job to act like a spy. But she takes the role a little to seriously, she has hidden cameras all around (except the bathroom, she understands the concept of privacy) "Were you listening to my conversation?!?"

"Of course! Why would I pass up such an important oppurtunity? It's like you don't know me at all!" she said dramatically. "I do know you which is why I want to know what your going to do?" I asked like an investigator. "I don't know, maybe a little somthin, somethin, or maybe a big gigantic thing. You'll never know," she said myteriously while slowly dissappearing out of sight, yup, she's definitely up to something.

_*the next day* CPOV_

I headed to the studio and walked in the door and was ambushed by Tawni. "So how did the dinner go? Did you and Sonny talk? Did you two kiss? Did you embarrass yourself? Did yours and her parents get along?" she said really fast, gasping at the end. "Look. Tawni I really wish you and my sister would let go of the crazy idea that me and Sonny like each other." I tried to say as calmly as I could without blowing my top.

"Oh we got over that idea. Now we think you two LOVE each other!" she squealed. I didn't notice that we were in front of the cafeteria, then I had an idea. "Okay Tawni if you insist on staying in this crazy wim, I'll just have to prove you wrong." just then Sonny walked by, perfect!

I grabbed her by the waist and crushed my lips to hers, which were soft and tasted like strawberries, hey, she's KISSING ME BACK! She must like me. Then I pulled away and she was standing there awestruck, huh, didn't think that would happen. What is that tingling feeling I have? Oh crap! It's fireworks, I do like maybe even love her and Tawni was there just smirking at me as if proving her theory.

"HA! I told you! You two completely love each other Chad just look at Sonny," Sonny gestured toward the still fazed girl. Man, am I really that good? "Just ask her out so the torture will be over!" That's when Sonny finally regained composure.

_SPOV_

WOO! That was the best kiss EVER... and Chad was the one who kissed me, well that completely changes my perspective that was quick. I think I just fell for him. I finally started realizing what was happening when Blondie walked away and Chad said, "So... am I a good kisser 'cause you were fazed for quite a while," he sounded so innocent, sexy.

"You were good." I admitted, man this boy really changed me. "So Sonny, do you want to go on a date this Friday?" I acted like I was thinking about then answered, "Yes, that sounds good," then strutted away leaving him wanting more.

I headed to my studio where Gaines was waiting for me, he knows. "I know," he stated, I told you he knew. I sighed, "How did you find out?" "Tawni told me. Since you are dating Chad I feel it is alright for me to share that I too am also dating a cast member from So Random," he sounded so formal just now.

"Let me guess Tawni?" I knew they liked each other he always would stare at her when he thought no one was watching him, but I was. "How did you know?" he asked surprised, but he was being sarcastic, like him I knew.

"So I also heard you have a date Friday? Well, since I'm your best friend, and this is a once in a lifetime chance, would you like me to go shopping with you, remember this is a once in a lifetime chance," Wow, he never offers to go shopping I usually have to drag him along, so I might as well take him up on his extraordinary offer.

_*at the mall* TPOV  
_ "Okay since you have an important 'event' Friday we're going to buy you something to wear." he groaned but we both knew he wanted to look handsome for Sonny.

*with Sonny and Gaines* _GPOV_

Ugh, I should have never agreed to this we were at the 4 store on the fiftieth dress, by the way this was only the fiftieth dress at the 4th store, we tried on a BUNCH others at the other 3. She finally came out, "I think this is the one," she said, but don't let that fool she said that for every other dress too. "I agree with you it's perfect," it really was pretty it was just above the knees, and was dark blue and had a white satin waistband.

"I believe this is the one we are buying," she said, finally the words I've been deprived of all day. "Can we go now?" I whined, he if you had to watch a girl change from dress to dress and you were a boy you'd rather stick pins in your eyes.

"NO! I need to get shoes!" AW CRAP!


	9. Took You Long Enough!

**Man I which there was a way that readers can tell the writers how they felt about the story, WAIT! THERE IS! Please people I did not get one single review my last chapter last time I checked. Now granted a lot of people favorited me and the story and subscribed but if it's not to much can you review. Now I hope you don't hate me after that but I'm just weird.**

**Saying of the Day**

**"Hey, can you hook me up with some ice cold minimuffins (ice)"**

_CPOV_

Tawni totally took over about my date and told me 'I'm going to do your hair, pick your clothes, and go call your sister so I can tell her about your amazing progress with Sonny'

Man, them two were always saying me and Sonny love each other but we were both to stubborn to believe them I should believe them more often. So as I was walking towards Tawni's house when I glanced into Sonny's room window to see a little more of her then I wanted to see (At least for right now) I didn't know she wore lacy lingirie (she finished shopping a while ago which Gaines was very grateful for) well she did tell I moved here to look into her window, I THINK SHE LEFT IT OPEN.

I finally made it to Tawni's house still fantizyzing about Sonny, what would you expect I;m a teenage boy. Anyway, I was about to knock when a girl who looked like the spittin' image of Tawni answered the door except a little shorter and longer hair and for the sake of Tawni less prettier.

"Hello you must be that new kid on So Random, I'm Tina, Tawni's twin sister she's older by 2 minutes," wow that was a lot of info in 30 seconds, I didn't know Tawni had a sister.

"Yeah I'm Chad I'm here to see Tawni because she insisted she help me for my date," Tina was to busy looking in the tiny mirror in her hand to pay attention to me, how rude, thankfully Tawni walked in and hastily dragged me to her room I guess she knows how her sister could be.

"I came just in time she was about to kiss you, and we JUST got you to kiss Sonny so we don't want to sabotage that," HUH? Hollywood people I will never understand them.

"So anyway I already have your clothes and I know you will like them because I know your style, so pretty much we have to deal with the hair. Though I must admit it looks pretty okay so all we have to do is get you to change at get the Tawni approval and you can go on your date," She said more like to herself then to me. Then her sister walked in,

"Oh! You were going to ask me on a date I'm flattered, I accept!" she has the worst timing.

"No Tina he would never go out with you! You're a backstabbing cheater!" she just shrugged and left. Man, what a slut if she's that type (pardon my french)

"Is that seriously how she is?" I asked. "Unfortunately, yes, she is that way, now go change you have a date mister," she shoved the clothes in my hands and directed me to the bathroom where I changed.

*at the date* (Chad got Tawni's approval and now he is picking up Sonny)

_SPOV  
_

My dress was fitting perfectly and my makeup was also perfect and all I had to do was wait for my perfect date, but don't tell him that we don't want him to be cocky then who knows how he would act. **(A.N. We all know how he would act)**

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer to see the most sexiest creature ever, besides me of course, man that kiss REALLY opened my eyes.

"Hey, so you ready for our date?" he asked, I couldn't wait to see how this evening would go.

He never told me where we were going and I couldn't since he blindfolded me. How cute, I have never been blindfolded before. When we arrived to the mysterious place he opended the door for me like a gentleman and led to a certain spot where he untied my blindfold.

What I saw was the most romantic thing I've seen, a candlelit picnic at the park.

"I always thought picnic were the perfect first date," he said shyly, probably not sure if I liked it or not because I was in a state of shock, no guy that I ever dated would ever do something like this for me.

"I love it, you are the sweetest," I said dreamily, did I mention there was about every different kind of food you could imagine, creme brule that's all I could recognize everything else looked homemade, I'm used to the rich food of Hollywood.

"Well, would you like to eat any of the food I cooked for you," he asked patiently, he cooked this?

"You cooked ALL of this?" I asked astonished and a little bit hungry. "Well no, me and my sister did. When a dangerous case of chicken pox was going through our town in Wisconsin my mother and father were infected so my sister and I had to learn to fend for ourselves so we pulled out mom's cookbooks and voila," he guestered toward the food, "we learned how to cook." I was amazed my date is multitalented.

So we enjoyed our delicious meal and he drove me home, we were laughing the whole way home, he has a wonderful sense of humor. Well, we were standing on my porch saying goodnight when we both started leaning in but were interrupted my sister.

"Well, what's happening here! Took you two long enough!" I was so embarrassed, I just quickly pecked him on the lips and pushed my sister through the door and rushed in, I was totally going to kill her for that!

* * *

**Okay, there you go! Have a great day!**

**C**

**CH**

**CHA**

**CHAN**

**CHANN**

**CHANNY**

**CHANN **

**CHAN**

**CHA **

**CH**

**C**


	10. Bye Sniffles Bye Snorts

**Aloha! Just trying to mix it up because I always start with hey. So I been a lot about this story stealer named 'smilesareawesome' and I thinks it's really horrible that she's is plagiarizing, which is illegal. So... yeah. I pray that she will get some sense and realize what she's doing is wrong. But I'm blessed she hasn't copied my story, and my sincere apologies for those she did steal from. But together we can bring her down.**

**Now back to happier notes, it's been a while but since it's finally SUMMER! I can update more.**

**Saying of the Day**

**"Woohoo! the cow goes moo!"**

**Now back to the story, oh and I just want to say I'm obsessed with Glee now so, yeah.**

* * *

_CPOV_

I'm as sure as there is cheese in Wisconsin that my face was as red as my uncle putting on his skinny jeans and trust me you don't want to be the one to witness that. Well we stood there for what felt like hours when Sonny's sister Summer broke the silence, "Well, lover boy I know you love Sonny but don't you think you should go to YOUR house, it's not like you won't be dreaming about Sonny tonight," that sure got Sonny's goat cause she was breathing really hard but luckily she rushed Summer into the house I guess so I didn't have to see what was going to happen, Sonny hurriedly said goodbye and we went our separate ways.

I got home and my sister was waiting for me at the door, "Hello Chi-Chi how was your date, you must give me all the details mister, either or I'll just ask your girlfriend instead," I didn't want Sonny to have meet Bekka just yet it might scare her away so I decided to tell her the whole story.

"Wow, quite a story you got there, so are you going to continue dating this Ms. Munroe," my mother interjected, when did she show up?

I thought about it as hard as a 17 year old boy could think about it, "Honestly, I don't know, I mean, I'm only 17 I have a lot of life ahead and who knows of Sonny will be in it or not," That was my honest answer, people come and go so who knows if Sonny will still be in my life or even if I will love her later in life.

"I think ya'll are going to get married and have a big house in L.A. and go to parties every weekend," she has a unique imagination, but the idea sounds pretty interesting.

"Bekka boo, why don't you go to your room and get ready for bed I'll be there in a minute," my mother saved me or my sister would've have the next fifty years of my life sorted out.

"Okay son, well get some sleep you probably need it," that's my mom being a mom.

_SPOV_

How could my sister emabarass me and my date! I mean it was funny about the dream thing, and I don't get mad at my sister so I just put up that charade in front of Chad so it doesn't confuse him. But Once we were in the house and the door was closed we both bust out into hysterics.

"Th-th-that w-was hilario-ous!" I said between laughter. She nodded in agreement and went upstairs to our own rooms. Then I wondered if he really would be dreaming about me... probably, I mean, I am his girlfriend. But, I don't want to think about what his dream will be like because he's a teenage boy. I turned my phone off of silent (because it would have been rude to have my phone go off during the date.

I had 1 voicemail from Tween Weekly to see if I could do an interview, and 2 voicemails from Summer, 1 from Gaines, 6 texts from Marta (fellow castmate), and 4 text from Summer. So I decided to give Gaines a call and tell him that the clothes we bought were perfect for the date, "Hello?" Gaines answered after 4 rings. "Hey Gaines, just called to say that I'm happy you went shopping with me and the clothes picked were great, thanks," I told him.

he started, "Oh, by the way, I'm going on a date with Tawni tomorrow incase you wanted to know," incase I wanted to know? OF COURSE I wanted to know he was my best friend. "That awesome, I'm so glad for you," I answered excitedly. "Wow, Chad really has already made you really nice because you would've bit my head of if you and Chad weren't dating," "I'll take that as a compliment," I said.

"Oh good, because it was. Well thanks for giving me a call but I have to go my mother is calling me. Bye Sniffles," "Bye Snorts," and with that we hung up, oh, Sniffles and Snorts are our nicknames for each other so you don't get freaked out.

*the next day* still SPOV

I woke up to the smell of a certain someone's cologne so I opened my eyes to see if my suspicions were correct. They were "Chad how did you get in my room?" I asked sleepily. "Your sister let me in, I was going to wake you up but you were mumbling so I thought you were awake. Then you started mumbling more clearly and you kept saying my name. S I wasn't the one having the dreams was I?" he teased.

I blushed, completely embarassed.

"Don't be embarassed I thought it was cute, and don't worry it didn't blow up my ego so be like 'Oh dreaming about me again Munroe" or anything like that, that would be silly," **(A.N. sorry I just felt like putting that in there)**

"Why don't you let me change and then we can eat breakfast together, okay?" he nodded. He headed out of the room and downstairs to where I presume he would be going to wait in the kitchen. I dashed toward my closet to find something cute to wear. It didn't take long, I found found a purple tank top with lace as the neck line and on tup of that a hilighter yellow colored shirt with white short shorts. It looked pretty cute.

I ran downstairs to see Chad sitting at the island waiting for me "You look nice," he said, just nice! Fine! At least he acknowledged my ensemble.

"Well then. Let's eat," I said, I can't wait until Monday but I have no idea why.

* * *

**Sorry if it is messy or misspelled or doesn't make sense, because it probably made total sense when I wrote it so again sorry.**


	11. Yet?

**I'm so excited! GUESS WHAT! Falling for the Falls premieres on June 13, I know a lot of you probably already knew that but that is precisely in 14 days! **_**(or at least it was when I wrote this)**_** I don't know about you but I am extremely EXCITED!**

**On a calmer more sad note I own nothing within the Sonny with a Chance franchise or anything pertaining to the Disney Co. Nor do I own any of the wonderful actors and actresses.**

**Saying of the Day**

**"My momma taught me how to share. I just don't like to do it,"**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

_CPOV_

Well after our wonderful breakfast of various types of foods I've never heard of back in Wisconsin, we decided to go for a Sunday stroll (don't worry everyone in our casts knows we're dating, THANKS TAWNI. But the fans don't know yet) we had to wear rediculous deisguises because Sonny had a feeling someone would see is together.

I for one have no problem with people seeing us. But a lesson my mom taught me was never to correct a lady so I wasn't going to tell her, her plan is outrageous.

Then again it could have a major effect on the studio so I guess the lady is always right!

"Alright, I'll wear a blonde wig and you wear either red or brunette, any others would just clash with my wig," Sonny instructed. "I'll wear the red one then," she sighed, in a dissapointed type manner, "I really like the brown one though I thoought it would look cute on you," she said flirtatiously, might as well go with the brown one or she might bug me about when we're fifty.

"Oh well in that case I'll wear the brunette if that would make you happy," I gave in, she squealed, she got her way.

"Let's go I want to get there before everyone so I can secretly play on the playset like a kid," she said extatically. "You like to play on the playset!" I laughed, "I thought I was dating a 16 year old not a 6 year old," I teased.

"What did you just say?" she glared at me. "Nothing, just saying that maybe I could play on it with you?" I said more like a question, I guess as if to see if that answer was acceptable.

She nodded, "That's what I thought you said." we headed toward my car where I opened the door for her first then I proceeded to my side of the car,

"Thanks for coming with me to the park," she thanked me. "My pleasure," we arrived at the park sooner than I expected, her house is basically RIGHT next to it.

We ran towards the playset where we rushed up the stairs the double slides and just sat at the top for a while and kissed for a few minutes.

She slid down and ran around the area of couple times laughing like a little kid, I'm guessing nobody really saw this Sonny and work because the would cower in fear at the sight of her and no one would do that to the girl I see now.

"I'm going to run up there and push you down if you don't come and do something," she was right I was too busy watching her that I wasn't really moving. So I slid down the slide and chased her, "Ahhh! Chad you'll never be able to catch me!" she yelled, laughing. But what she didn't notice is I was hiding at the other side waiting for her to "accidentally" run into my arms.

She made her way around and I caught her and whispered, "I caught you and now your mine forever," she smiled and replied, "Well then that means I'll have to love you forever," she stated. "You better love me and no one else," I told her smiling down at her and I started leaning in.

Sonny crashed her lips into mine in the most passionate kiss we shared _yet._

"Yet?" said Angie Marie Cooper. "Yes I kissed your mom after that and they get better and better," I told her. "EWWW! All this talk of kissing and girls is nasty!" said my son, John David Cooper. "Our you telling them that story again?" Sonny walked in and asked. "Yes and tomorrow I'll tell them the story of our wedding,"

"Ooooh, the one where mom isn't a Munroe anymore but she becomes a Cooper?" my kids asked excitedly at the same time, I nodded, "Yes, but right you two need to go to sleep," they both frowned but they're eyes were starting to droop so they would fall asleep. "You two need because when the great Sonny Allison Munroe Cooper is sleepy everyone is sleepy,"

We all laughed, "Then that means that I. John David Cooper am a sleepy 5 year old," Then both kids laid down and started snoring softly. "I always love that story," Sonny tells me then we head to our room and soon fall asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense or if you didn't like it, it all sounded good in my head but I don't know how ya'll felt about it so why don't you tell me by reviewing!**

**Also Angie and John are twins so they're are both five, and John is older by 1 minute and 7 seconds. I know the information wasn't necessary but I thought if I included that info in the story it would make the ending run-on and it was already pretty suckish in my opinion but hey if you like that's AWESOME. No seriously that would be AWESOME!**

**And if you couldn't tell this is the final chapter :( but don't worry there are plenty of other stories that are coming soon! THE END!**


End file.
